The Fluorescence-Activated Cell Sorting/Flow Cytometry Shared Resource Laboratory (FACS/FCMSRL) is and will continue to be a state ofthe art facility to collaborate to provide analytical fluorescence-based flow cytometry and cell sorting. It will serve investigators from laboratories associated with the Thematic Focus of the COBRE, from other laboratories in the University of Nevada School of Medicine (UNSOM), from laboratories in the other Colleges of the University of Nevada Reno (UNR) and from other public and private laboratories in the area. To meet these overall objectives, there are several activities that will be performed. First, the FACS/FCMSRL will continue and extend existing activities which include the following: 1) assisting in designing, executing and analyzing flow cytometric experiments, 2) titrating and testing labeled antibodies and 3) providing laboratory and classroom training in flow cytometry. Second, the FACS/FCMSRL will work with investigators in the Thematic Focus and in the Single Cell Molecular Expression (SCME) laboratory to identify and initiate the characterization of subsets of cells in smooth muscle tissues. These cells include hematopoietic cells, smooth muscle cells, interstitial cells of Cajal, fibroblast-like cells, neuronal cells and mesothelial-like cells. Third, the Director will continue to monitor developments in flow cytometry by continuing to participate in the activities of the International Society for the Advancement of Cytometry (ISAC) by attending regular meetings and Congresses of ISAC and by participating in other ISAC-sponsored activities. Existing instruments will be upgraded as appropriate and additional instruments will be purchased if needed. Finally, during the period ofthe Phase III funding, mechanisms to provide long-term sustainability will be developed.